leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heimerdinger/@comment-24.146.194.181-20120512071851/@comment-5052127-20120512201930
I do acknowledge your point... actually up until about 2 weeks ago, I thought exactly the same as you, I rushed rabadons on him, got exactly the items you said (except I'd often just buy a dorans ring or 2 instead of chalice, since chalice didn't build into anything i always thought of it as situational, though it does give him a good advantage vs a lot of mids early on i will admit, I just find it falls off later so I tend to sell it if/when I get another mr item... The grail will change my mind though I think.) I JUST started trying RoA, expecting it to be horrible as I always thought like you that it would gimp his damage too much... but actually I find the build really helps, I prefer being beefy so i can turn around, stay by my turrets, and destroy junglers or anyone else that tries to gank me with ease instead of having to muck around with the whole business of waddling away slowly through my turrets towards my tower, hoping they will run through my turrets and take enough damage and also not catch me, cc me, and instagib me before i get to safety, and then trying to nail them exactly with grenade when they are under my tower or right between my turrets to have any chance to kill them. I have also found that his damage is really not hurt as much as you'd think, you really are only talking about a difference of like 50 AP and even that only for a few levels (omg my rockets hit for 300 instead of 320! Oh wait, they have a little MR too, my rockets hit for 225 instead of 240!.. OMG! 15 damage! What a HUGE difference! That's... OVER 6%!!) Even with turrets firing the whole time and a full volley of his abilties, the damage difference really DOES end up being a grand total of about 100 damage over an entire (long) cd rotation, less vs anyone with any MR, even if it's just treads or MR runes. For Heimer, the tradeoff for grabbing RoA early vs a more traditional build literally ends up being about 6-7% less average damage per cooldown rotation for a few levels vs about 50% more health all game. That 50% extra health will let him be aggressive and keep him and his turrets in the fray long enough to do way more than an extra 6-7% damage to make up for it. Do the math if you don't believe me. Or just actually try it and see... and if you really think his ratios aren't all that bad, try and find another mage that only gets a total 6% damage boost to their attack chain from an extra 50 AP. Anyway, I DO respect your opinion, I shared it until very recently, but I have just found that I LIKE having loads of spare mana to use on farming/resetting lane/pushing/harassing as hard as possible. I LIKE having the life to be able to endure poke/harass/incidental aoe from other team while I position myself and my turrets in a teamfight without having to worry about dying instantly to anything anyone does to me after that. I REALLY like all the extra kills I have been getting since I started getting RoA that are a direct result of me being able to stick around longer and place turrets more aggressively due to all the extra health I have with barely any difference in damage. Most of all, I DON'T like having no survivability and then dying with no chance to get away or fight back vs any lone assassin or carry with a movement ability who decides to even look at me sideways...